Extinction's Horizon:Jurassic Park IV
by JPark
Summary: In 'Extinction's Horizon:Jurassic Park IV'. InGen's dinosaurs were thought to have been destroyed with the islands still left in place. One day in 2006, people begin to dissapear and creature sightings began reporting everywhere from locations such as San
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I'm a big fan of the Jurassic Park franchise. All the charectors in my story besides those of my own creation belong to the genius minds of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg as well as the other elements that are a part of the Movie and Book universe. All the rights belong to that of Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment as well as the previous names just announced.**

**Prologue**

_Costa Rica-7:00 PM-Grand'e Beach _

A young couple, both in there twentys, walked along a sandy beach that was not far from a large populated village. The couple were both laughing as they made conversation to each other, both chatting about there lives. The man was dressed in a fancy white pair of pants layered with a smooth, silky texture with a white buttoned down flannel shirt that went past his waist, his hair was black and combed over to the side in a smooth heap. The woman had long brown hair that barely reached her waist, she was dressed very casual with nothing but a pair of blue jeans and a white tanktop. Her outfit made the man next to her look extremely over dressed. The woman and man were Veronica and Jose Clante, both with dark yet nicely tanned skin.

"So what do you wan't to do tomorrow Jose?", his wife asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes for a quick second.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe we could go to the Watinee Village and attend that party we heard about", he said giving a quick yawn.

Veronica smiled and looked over to the moonlit water next to her, the moon casted a small golden shadow over the layer of water causing shadows from the sky to form in a nice beautiful pattern ziggzagging in every direction.

"I was thinking maybe we could go swimming instead tomorrow, it'll be fun plus we've been to too many party's lately", she pointed out. "Lets just do something relaxing tomorrow".

Her husband nodded with agreement. He looked over to the jungle nearby and turned him and his wife in that direction. "Well we should start heading back home, let's go threw there".

"Is that even the right way?", Veronica asked with confusion.

"Yes, I walked threw there yesterday, just follow that path and then you'll see a hill that we have to go over and then were there", he said pulling her along.

She nodded, when they arrived at the edge of the forest where a small path was located, her husband went in first with her following closley behind. Veronica wanted to walk next to him but the path was so close together that she would end up getting scraped by the edge of the bushes and twigs sticking out so she decided to play it safe and just stick close behind. Her and her husband had barely moved to Costa Rica the week before and had enjoyed there lives ever since, it was a nice little place full of celebrations and great resturaunts that served delicious foods and beverages, some that she had never had the privelage of tasting before. She had met Jose two years ago while attending her sisters wedding and it was like 'love at first sight' for them, they dated for a year, then got engaged and now here they were both married and prepared to spend the rest of there lives together.

The forest was wet and dusty, a strange smell told both her and her husband that a family of skunks had passed threw the area they were walking in. Veronica flinched her nose trying to concentrate on something besides the awful aroma that filled the air above and around her. It was completly dark ahead of them, it was completly quiet now, not a sound could be heard, even the mosquitoes that had been fluttering around the trees and bushes were gone. Veronica had this weird feeling but couldn't quiet place it well enough to really put anything into action. Her and her husband just continued on down the now narrow path leading deeper into the darkness. Just as they thought it would be a quick and easy way down the path, they suddenly heard a loud noise coming from straight ahead of them.

"What was that?" Veronica asked shivering all over. "It sounded like a growl of some sort...what if its a wild animal, maybe a boar!".

Jose signaled for her to keep quiet putting his hand up in the air towards her face caused her to grunt in annoyance. Yes master she thought, that was always one thing she hated about her marraige with Jose. He was so enforceful when it came to things like this but then again she had to understand because this wasn't a good situation at least from what was floating in her mind.

"Wait here Veronica" Jose said. "I'm going to go check it out".

Before Veronica could argue, bushes from the upper-side of them began to shake violently, small portions of leaves slicing off from the force of the shaking. "Jose you better keep your ass here. Let's just leave the other way".

"Just wait right here Veronica!", Jose said obviously beginning to sound annoyed.

Veronica sighed in defeat and just stared ahead as her companion began to walk towards the bushes ahead of her. The bushes stopped one second and fluttered another second, it was as if a vibrator was going on and off as it was embedded in the small branches of the tall, large bush. Jose stepped right next to the bush and peered inside the thick branches. The rattling suddenly stopped making Jose jump back in caution. Veronica just watched ahead in silence waiting for something to happen, an instinct was telling her to back away which she slowly began doing. She was just about to once again suggest leaving when suddenly Jose was by something that was ellimanated in the dark, all she could see was him being dragged into the bushes dissapearing. His screams almost deafened her, she began sobbing as the bushes shook violently as whatever the creature was murdered her husband in a rather violent manner with blood squirting in every direction. The terrified woman began quickly backing up and accidentally tripped over a small hole embeded in the ground, she fell onto the ground in a quick forceful slam on her back. She stood up and screamed in agony as she began running in the other direction, her husbands screams were getting distant as she got further and further away.

_San-Diego, CA. 3:00 PM. Gradberry High School. _

"Yes! It's the last day of school. After all this damn time", a teenage girl screamed with an exhausted yet happy expression.

Her and two other kids walked down a empty school hallway. The school building was a large four-story High School, the second largest school in the city. The three students all looked around fifteen or sixteen, they were all averagly tall and slim. They were covered in sweat as the bright-summer sun shined onto threw them from the ceiling made completly of reinforced glass that could hold against anything that might crash onto it. The three teenagers were Alexandria Beal who everyone she knew called her Alex for short, she wore some bright green Physical Education basketball shorts with a tee shirt of both grey and white mixed onto it, her brown, averagly long hair was tied back into a ponytail. Anyone could tell that Alexandria was a tomboy from a mile away. The two teens next to her were Will Zacman and Kimberly Zanders who went by the name of Kim. They were both equally as tall as Alex and were dressed in your average, casual outfits. Though Kimberly compared to Alex, was more of a girly girl but not the hardcore cheerleading type. Kimberly would probably be seen in a basketball players uniform than a balet or cheerleading outfit. She loved sports and couldn't get enough of them, particularly track and field were her favorites as well as swimming which she looked forward to doing this now present summer. Her light-brown, curly hair shined from the sun beating off it, it was the first thing you noticed about Kim, her beautifull, natural curly hair which reached exactly to the middle of her back. Will was a your average teenage boy, he had bushy yet nicely curled brown hair. Him and his two friends were all sixteen years old which you would guess. All Juniors soon to be Seniors after the beginning summer ended.

"Thank god I didn't have to go to summer school" Alex said reaching into her khacki pants and pulling out a pen tossing it behind her which symbolized the end of school. "Next year we'll be seniors and then off to college."

Her friends nodded in agreement, all smiling as they thought about what they would do during the summer. Kim's eyes brightened up as she yanked a paper from the front pouch of her grey Jansport backpack. "My mom's getting me a new car in two days!."

"Why in two days?", Will asked in confusion.

Kimberly smiled and stuck the paper cheerfully back into her backpack. "Because thats when the report cards are coming and my mother said if I had straight-A's then she would give me half the money to pay for the car. I have straight-A's and four thousand saved up, so with my mom giving me three thousand i'm all set."

Alex sighed. She didn't want to show it but in all reality she was jealous of her friends, Kim and Will were both high class teenagers whose parents were Doctors who happened to work in the same hospital, when unfortunetly, her mom worked as a cash clerk at Wal-Mart and her father was an assistant manager at the local diary-freeze as well as a janitor at Groves Elementary School. Knowing her luck, she probably wouldn't recieve a car until she turned eighteen, she was currently working at a telemarketing center where her aunt worked. She wasn't even allowed to work at that kind of place until she was seventeen but her aunt had pulled a few strings and had gotten her the job. Her aunt as a matter of fact treated her like a daughter more than her actual parents who continued to borrow money from her because they spent there own. Just two months ago she had managed to save up $3,000.00 and was going to buy a nice looking car that she had had her eye on in the newspaper when one day she had came home from school to find it missing and the living room trashed. Her mom and dad had came up with an excuse that someone had broken into the house when in all reality Alex knew they had set the whole thing up just to steal her money. They were that desperate. She was actually looking forward to this summer since she would be staying with her aunt for the first two months all threw June and July.

Will looked on at Kim as she happily trotted slightly ahead of him with Alex beside her. He sighed with desperation, he had the biggest crush on Kim, he had had a crush on her for the longest time, a couple years if he could remember. Honestly though? The chances of him getting her were not that great, plus to him it would be kind of cliche for her to become his girlfriend and due to the fact that he was on the famous parental rule of 'Your not allowed to date until your sixteen years old!'. Kimberly nodded at something Alex had just said and stopped next to a door with the words 'Womans Restroom' printed on the middle portion.

"Hey, i'm going to use the restroom real fast" Kim said opening the door walking inside. "I'll hurry."

With that the restroom door shut leaving Will and Alex alone standing awkwardly next to each other. Alex hesitated and then opened the door walking in without giving Will the heads up. Alex walked up to the mirrors spread across the opposite wall of the restroom, large stalls on the other side. She bit her lip as she walked towards the sinks attached to the wall and flipped the fossit switch upward, cool water sprouting onto her hands.

"Hey Alex? Didn't know you came in", Kimberlys voice called from one of the stalls.

"Yeah, figured I'd wash my face" she answered back.

Alex just heard her friend caugh and went back to relaxing her hands in the cool, breezy water. In the mirrors reflexion, she could see the very first stall near the door burst open with her friend walking out towards her. Kim stopped beside her and quickly washed her hands.

"I just want to get home and relax", Kim said walking towards the entrance. "C'mon Alex".

Alex quickly pulled her hands from the water and walked over with her friend, just as Kim was about to pull the door open, a loud thump was heard from outside making the two girls jump back. They both looked at each other as if telling the opposite to open the door, Alex rolled her eyes in defeat and opened the door. Nothing, there wasn't a thing in site which in there case wasn't good.

"Wheres Will?", Kim asked.

"I don't know" Alex answered back. "Maybe hes waiting down on the first floor, c'mon".

They both quickly skipped down the nearby steps and fast walked down another hall until once again they arrived to another set of stairs. This was very strange Alex thought, how Will would just walk off like that and not even a quick heads up. They both arrived to the first floor and looked around occasionally calling his name a loud. Kim was looking around the opposite side of the hall and almost fainted from shock when she heard her friend screaming in horror, she quickly darted down the hall until she found her friend standing at the schools entrance, she was staring behind the door on the opposite side.

"Alex?...", Kimberly slowly asked nudgin her on the shoulder. "Hey!".

Suddenly a loud hiss was heard from somewhere behind her and she spun around hitting against the door behind her which belonged to the opening. She screamed at what she saw, turning around she ran out the building grabbing at Alex's arm dragging her with along, Kim wandered why her friend was so reluctant until she saw for herself, Will, there best friend was lying dead beside a large pole that he had obviously tried to climb up. A pool of blood was spread around him, when Kim saw this she gasped and began whimpering, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!", she cried out as she tried pulling her friend along.

She heard another hiss coming from inside the school but it seemed to be close to the entrance, Kim dragged her shocked friend into a door leading into the large Gym room and slammed the door in terror.


	2. Ch 1:Shift To Chaos

**Chapter One: **_Shift To Chaos..._

A T.V sat inside of a large entertainment center where a large living room surrounded it. In the T.V was a woman standing in the middle of a large football field where behind her was a large building, Gradburry High School. Policeman and paramedics could be seen walking around the buildings in the far distance, large strips of yellow twine with the words 'Caution and Danger' posted on it in bold, black letters. The woman was obviously a newsreporter as she was dressed in a fancy dress suit and a black microphone.

"I am Mackenzie Campbell reporting your news, earlier this afternoon, police officials were brought to the school when two frightened students whose names are Kimberly Zanders and Alexandria Beal who are currently being treated at Connors Medical Hospital, ran to the schools office informing the princaple that there friend was murdured outside the school. Kimberly Zanders, sixteen, one of the friends reported seeing some strange creature in the first floor of the school, she said that her friend had been staring at something...she heard a hiss and then saw a six foot creature, a long snout and tail pointing upward...rows of sharp teeth. She said that while pulling her friend from the school she found her friend dead and mauled near the schools entrance. Is she just trying to get into the papers or is she telling the truth about his creature?".

The T.V clicked off and from across the room, a long and loud sigh could be heard. Dr. Sarah Harding-Malcolm sat on a black, leather couch in disbelief trying to put together what she had just heard on the television screen. She was dressed in a long black, cotton overcoat with khacki pants and a black shirt underneath, her brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Forty years old and still looking beautiful, she stood up and walked out the front door, Sarah was in the same field of work as a animal documentarian. Her and her husband both lived in a three story house with a nice sized pool in the back, they both liked there location in San-Diego despite what had happened in the city back in 1997. Sarah drove off in her black 1996 Mercedes which didn't look a day old, inside the car she grabbed at her cell phone dialing a number.

"Hey Ian, this is Sarah...I hope you get this message, when your done with your lecture go directly to Connors Medical Hospital, its off of Lincoln street...its important and don't worry its not about me so don't go thinking i'm pregnat or anything Ian".

Sarah threw her cell phone on the passenger seat and stared ahead, she hoped to god that what she was thinking wasn't actually what was occuring, she was sure that John Hammond had something to do with this but she would ask him that later, first she wanted to see for herself. The black Mercedes car pulled into a street leading up to the large hospital building which seemed to be empty seeing as only ten cars besides her own filled the parking lot. She quickly grabbed the car remote from the glove compartment pressing down on the 'Lock' button at the top, a loud beeping sound immedietly sounded from the car and the headlights blinked before turning off. She looked around the area and began walking when she was surprised to see a familier man sitting down on a set of steps leading up to the hospitals entrance, Dr. Richard Levine. Sarah quickly walked up to the man and crossed her arms like a teenage girl who had found her best friend at another persons party besides her own, the man looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sarah, figured I'd see you soon", the man replied.

Richard stood up, he was thirty seven years old, short brown, wavy hair combed to the front. Just like Sarah he was dressed in a black overcoat, it seemed to be the latest style of some sort, though it was summer the weather was strangley cool that day. He was a thin man with slightly muscular shoulders. He was like Dr. Ian Malcolm in more ways than one, like Ian, he was obsessed with Chaos Theory though he wasn't as physco about it, he had a quirky but smart personality and lightened up the mood around him though he was a bit of a neat freak when it came to things and once he got interested in something there was no turning back.

"So why are you here?", Sarah asked sitting down on the steps.

Richard sighed and sat back down next to Sarah thinking of what to say knowing that whatever came out his mouth, Sarah was likely to scold him for it, he found it quiet funny actually how she yelled at everything he thought of or assumed.

"I'll tell you the truth...I heard about what happened at that school, drove over there and the only information I got were about these two kids and the interesting part that I heard was that one of the kids saw a 'creature'", Richard said suddenly brightening up and looking directly at Sarah. "Wait a second...thats why your here isn't it?".

Sarah reluctantly nodded and looked at her wrist where a leather watch was strapped. "Damn it, Ian! The University should have let out by now".

Levine couldn't help but laugh. "So you called Ian over here huh? Of course, always has to be part of the-".

"Hey he is my husband and hes had to deal with this way more than you thats for sure", Sarah said snapping back.

"Why would you want to marry him anyways?...He's great and all but hes-".

"Richard!...", Sarah said glaring at him.

Levine who wanted to get away from the subject and return to the old one looked over at her and smirked. "So...you think that she saw one of John Hammonds dinosaurs don't you?".

"To tell you the complete truth, I don't have a clue but from what that girl described...a Velociraptor is what killed her friend and thats 'if' it was a dinosaur of Hammonds", Sarah slowly said finishing off her sentence.

"Yeah thats what I thought as well".

Sarah looked behind her towards the entrance where she could see people walking around inside in a panicked heap and looked back to Levine. "So why don't you go inside while I wait here for Ian?".

Levine shrugged. "No reason to, visiting hours aren't for another twenty minutes".

"Well what if there parents come while were there? Who even knows if they'll let us in", Sarah said concerned.

"Yeah well they already believe i'm one of the childrens parents, I just had to tell her the kid of who I was the parent of and it was as simple as that, I got the name from a television broadcast".

"Wow! What a great security system", Sarah said sarcastically though she had to admitt, she was happy the hospitals security sucked or they wouldn't be getting in.

Levine was about to comment when a blueish green Truck, a Toyota, pulled into the parking lot. In the drivers seat was Dr. Ian Malcolm, he looked exactly like he had nine years ago, nothing was different, same black hair with some curls here and there, a black outfit of jeans and a longsleeved tee shirt tucked in. The color of the truck was an odd color considering Malcolm's obsession with the color black, Malcolm parked the truck and casually jumped out looking around until seeing his wife sitting right next to the man who annoyed him the most.

"Hey honey", Sarah said standing up to give her husband a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Sarah, got your message and i'm uh...glad your not pregnat", Ian said smirking.

Sarah laughed. "We'll get there soon enough".

Richard rolled his eyes and purposley coughed to get there attention, Sarah gave Levine a dirty look and sat back down, Malcolm remained on his feet just staring at Richard with annoyance. "So...why'd you call me here Sarah and why is Richard here?".

Sarah looked at Richard and then back at Ian with a slight look of worry on her face which made Malcolm raise an eyebrow as soon as he noticed. "Well honey...have you seen the news?".

Malcolm sighed and shook his head waiting for Sarah to cut to the chase. "What's wrong Sarah?".

"Well...".

"Oh christ I'll just tell him Sarah" Levine said standing up to face Ian. "Me and Sarah are here because...well because two high school students, both Juniors reportedly found there friend dead outside the school entrance, he was mauled by something and...one of the students, a girl by the name of Kimberly, saw what had killed her friend".

"...and what is that?", Malcolm said trying to sound confident.

Sarah stood up and decided to answer that question. "Well me and Richard think that it was a Velociraptor, at least from what the girl described, anyways the reason were here is because that girl and her friend are at this hospital and we came to get, well...answers".

Malcolm shook his head trying to reply. "Well at least you included me in this instead of keeping me in the shadows like you did last time, remember?".

Sarah gave her husband a dirty look and smacked him on the shoulder. "Yeah honey I remember, speaking of 'leaving you in the shadows' I almost did that but your 'best friend' here convinced me not to".

Before Malcolm could answer, he caught sight of Levine walking up the stairs to the hospital doors and quickly skipped up the steps after him with Sarah trotting behind. "Hey where are you going?".

"Well even though seeing you two lovebirds is entertaining and all..." Richard said while adding a sarcastic laugh. "But I have a girl to see, its visiting time".

Inside the main hospital lobby, the light was dim and the room was almost completley empty except for the few random workers dressed in green nursing suits, some patients were sitting on the waiting chairs, there young kids crying begging there parents to please take them home. Hospitals made Sarah nervous and she was not afraid to admit it, after the San-Diego incident she had refused to go to a hospital so the doctors could see if anything was wrong with her, she was fine, if she didn't have any cuts on her body and didn't have any acheing around her head besides the occasional bruse then she was fine, yet here she was walking into a hospital. Richard walked up to the opposite side of the lobby where there was a room with a window for the patients to speak with the workers, at the top of the large window were the words 'Attendance and Visitors' written at the top.

"Yes, I was here earlier", Levine said in a nice innocent way which made Malcolm grunt.

The woman sitting before him was a young woman in her mid twentys, had red hair, and didn't really seem to know how to do her job properly. She picked up the latest 'Peoples' magazine and chewed on bubblegum smacking it loudly against her lips.

"Yes I remember you, your here to see that Kimberly girl and her friend? Yeah there sharing a room in 207 now can you please leave me alone...you've bothered me quiet enough".

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the girls attitude but she could understand because if anyone knew Levine, they would know that he bothered you until you gave the answer but still, the attitude the girl was giving still was innapropriate so Sarah immedietly put a frown on her face. Levine grunted and turned around walking towards a hall not to far ahead, both Sarah and Ian following behind.

"207", Levine said to himself as he read the numbers.

201...no not that one, 205, no Richard thought to himself until reaching the end of the hall, right at the start of the new hallway was the room they needed, 207 was marked on a white, almost metal door. Sarah reached for the doorknob first and then looked over at Levine. "Lets just hope that there parents aren't here".


End file.
